Cementerio
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Fictober Touken Ranbu Edition 2018 ALV! Día 3 Tema: Cementerio ¿Qué es este lugar? No veo nada ¡Quiero volver!


**Hola~**

 **Pues como vio que había ikntober y Kinktober (mamadisimo xD), se me hincharon los ovarios hacer un Fictober para Touken ranbu.  
La lista está en mi Fanpage de FB por si gustan ir a ver o participar :3  
y bueno aclaraciones obligatorias.**

 **Los nombres están en orden americano, ósea primero nombre luego apellido.**

 **Ejemplo:**

 **Kashuu Kitomitsu - Orden Japonés.**

 **Kiyomitsu Kashuu - Orden Americano.**

 **La romanización es simple.**

 **Ejemplo:**

 **Touken Danshi -Romanización Normal.**

 **Token Danshi - Romanizacion Simple.**

 **Saniwa, bueno en este caso haremos referencia a una mujer.**

 **Los personajes (en su mayoría) no me pertenecen a mi si no a DMM y a sus respectivos ilustradores.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **~Cementerio~**

No sé, cómo es que terminé aquí, sin embargo algo no me daba buena espina.

—Hace frío. — Dije en un tenue susurro. — ¿En dónde estoy? — Miré a mí alrededor, y para mi mala suerte solo podía contemplar… neblina, una tan espesa que me era imposible ver mis manos aunque las pusiese enfrente de mí. — _¡Qué miedo!_ — Dije para mis adentros.

Quedarme sentado ahí tampoco me ayudaría en nada, por lo que muy a mi pesar me decidí a caminar, en algún momento debería encontrar algo o alguien, quizás si caminaba un poco podría salir de aquella neblina.

Con miedo comencé a caminar dando pasos cortos, algo me decía que dar pasos normales o largos sería malísima idea.

— ¡Au! — Solté un leve grito al sentir que había chocado mi pie con algo. — ¿Qué es…? — Levanté mis manos para tocar lo que había enfrente de mí. — ¿Es una piedra? — Comenzaba a cuestionarme porque tenía ese tamaño, sabía de la existencia de piedras gigantes, pero pude sentir que la piedra en sí, no era muy gruesa, quizás unos 15 o 20 centímetros de grosor, su altura tampoco era mucha. — _¿No será?_ — Lentamente comencé a agacharme y a acercar mi rostro hacia la "piedra".

Con esfuerzo logre divisar algunas figuras. — _"1989"_ — Apenas logré divisar el número, cuando mis piernas comenzaron a temblar. — ¿Qué es esto? — Una fuerte ventisca azotó el lugar.

— ¡Kya! — Me abracé de la lápida, de lo contrario hubiera sido arrastrado por el viento.

¡Fush!

El viento comenzó a silbar, obligándome a abrir los ojos. Nuevamente miré todo a mí alrededor.

—Este lugar… — Quedé atónito al ver que ese lugar era un cementerio, uno muy viejo y abandonado, las lapidas se veían descuidadas, llenas de moho y telarañas, algunas parecían haber perdido su información debido al abandono. — ¿Cómo es que llegué aquí? — Pregunté a la nada.

No sabía si era paranoia mía o qué, pero comencé a escuchar susurros, risas, incluso gritos. Me alejé de la lápida y comencé a correr, aquel lugar era enorme, la neblina se había disipado y aun así no lograba ver una salida.

— _¡Debo salir de aquí!_ — Gritaba internamente mientras evitaba a toda costa ir hacia donde juraba que provenían los murmullos.

Después de un rato sentí las piernas pesadas y me vi obligado a detenerme, lleve mi mano derecha a mi pecho mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

— _¿Cómo es que terminé en este lugar?_ — Sentí un escalofrió recorrerme la espina dorsal y los murmullos se oían más y más fuerte. — ¡Quiero ir a casa! — Grité sin más, dejándome caer de rodillas y soltando leves sollozos.

— ¡Eres mío! — Escuché una voz escalofriante, viré a mi espalda y hacia mi venía un espectro con forma de mujer, cuyo rostro se veía desfigurado y sus brazos eran únicamente huesos con carne pegada.

Traté de levantarme pero el miedo me había paralizado.

— ¡Hump!

El espectro fue partido a la mitad antes de que yo pudiese decir algo.

—Espero que no estés herido. — Aquella voz me hizo sentir algo de miedo, sabía que algunos espíritus podían imitar voces para engañarnos, temía a que fuese otro espectro. — ¿Midare? — Regresé la vista al frente y ahí lo vi. Sentado, justo enfrente.

—Nikkari… — Dije sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. — ¡Nikkari! — Grité soltándome a llorar y abrazándolo, aun con el miedo de que no fuese él.

Miedo que se disipó al sentir que él también me abrazaba. —Oya~ Oya~, todo acabó. — Dijo dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Me separé un poco de él y comencé a secarme las lágrimas.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? — Le pregunté mientras gimoteaba.

—Junto con Ishikirimaru y la señorita despertamos en una vieja mansión, por la estructura podemos decir que no estábamos en Japón. — Parpadee al no entender bien lo último.

— ¿No estamos en Japón? — Repetí lo último con duda, a lo que él asintió.

—Parece ser que la máquina del tiempo tuvo una falla y nos envió a otro país, las máquinas son algo viejas así que no hay nada de que temer. — Dijo sonriente.

— ¡¿Cómo puede decir eso? — Reproché.

Nikkari volvió a sonreír. — La señorita logró contactar con Kashu, este dijo que él y Yasusada habían terminado en otro sitio en donde parecían festejar la muerte pero usaron sus dispositivos y lograron regresar a la ciudadela, ahí mismo estaban los demás muchachos, da la impresión de que para regresarnos a la ciudadela, las maquinas no marcan error alguno. — Explicó sacando el aparato.

—Entonces… ¿podemos regresar a casa? — Tenía miedo de que Nikkari mintiese sólo para hacerme sentir bien.

—Sí. — Sonrió una vez más, lo cual me dio seguridad. —Ahora vamos con la señorita para que regresemos.

Ambos nos pusimos de pie, me limite a seguir a Nikkari, él debía saber por dónde estaba la salida.

— ¿Hay más aparte de nosotros? — Nikkari negó.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? — Lo miré mientras él mantenía su sonrisa.

—La señorita fue la que nos encontró.

— ¡¿Rastreó?! — Me detuve de golpe.

— ¿Ah?, sí. — Dijo deteniéndose también.

— ¡Ella aún no lo maneja bien, es por eso que las misiones de rastreo las lleva Konnosuke! — Dije recordando las ocasiones en las que la señorita terminaba mal al intentar rastrear al enemigo o inclusive a nosotros.

—Lo sé. — Dijo mirándome seriamente. —Pero en esta ocasión, Konnosuke no estaba para ayudarla y ella quería cerciorarse de que no hubiese nadie perdido, una vez que localizó a Ishikirimaru, él la asistió para que pudiese encontrarnos a ti y a mí, por ello no esta tan mal.

— ¡¿Cómo que no esta tan mal?! — Alcé la voz.

Nikkari se tapó los oídos en lo que yo acababa la frase. —Bueno, no se desmayó como en otras ocasiones, Ishikirimaru se quedó con ella en el bosque que está cerca de aquí. — Me explicó. — Mientras era asistida por Ishikirimaru para rastrear a alguien más dijo que sólo sentía una conexión aparte de mí.

Caminé hasta quedar frente a él, Nikkari me hizo un gesto para que siguiéramos. No pregunte, ni dije nada más, seguimos caminando hasta encontrarnos con una cerca oxidada, en donde se supone debería haber una puerta sólo habían los vestigios de una telaraña.

No tardamos en llegar al bosque y justo en la entrada de este nos esperaban su Excelencia Ishikirimaru y la señorita.

— ¡Midare! — Me llamó el Odachi. — ¡Qué bueno que estés bien! — Celebró de forma amena.

Asentí con la cabeza y miré a la señorita quien a pesar de verse algo cansada se le veía contenta.

—Es hora de ir a casa. — Dijo ella contenta.

 **~0~**

—Los cementerios… son aterradores. — Dijo Gokotai escondiéndose tras su almohada.

—Los cementerios no asustan en sí. — Habló Hitofuri. —Lo que puede ser aterrador es ver que las almas aun no encuentran su descanso o peor aún, que fueron olvidadas.

Midare asintió. —Ese lugar se veía verdaderamente abandonado, como si los familiares de aquellos difuntos hubiesen desaparecido, lo entendería de algunos, pero ese lugar era grande y habían muchas lápidas, dudo mucho que todas las familias de ellos se hubiesen ido juntos o algo así.

Los Toshiro comenzaron a sacar conclusiones raras, algunas más lógicas otras sin sentido alguno, pero todas llevaban al mismo punto, los cementerios son lugares paranormales.

* * *

 **Se acabó!**

 **ALV!**

 **No sirvo para escribir drabbles xD  
oh, bueno pues este es el **

**"Fictober Touken Ranbu Edition 2018 ALV!"**

 **Que me acabo de sacar de la manda xD**

 **Si quieren saber más vayan a mi fan page en FB, ahí están todas las bases y la lista mamalona.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, de ser así dejen un sabroso review y sino ps también xD**


End file.
